The Tsunami of Fear
by Quentin
Summary: Hey, Hello, ok Well this fanfic is going to be filled FULL of action. But i want a few R&R So after maybe 2 Responces i will put up the other 14 chapters
1. Meteor

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ THE TSUNAMI OF FEAR /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
  
By Quentin   
  
  
I do not own Gundam Wing or any affiliated characters or franchises  
  
  
  
  
  
Herro was flying in his Gundam to catch up with The Rest of the Group. They where at the edge of the   
universe, they had found a giant Meteor Hurdling towards Earth and if they did not stop it, it would Destroy   
planet earth and many colonies along the way "Heero, IM relived you have finally arrived we need your   
help" Quatre announced. "It's made of solid Ice "Said wufei.  
  
Without warning the Meteor started to move, on instinct they all latched on to the meteor." Oh my god, If   
we keep this speed we will reach the colonies in 1 hour and 2 minuets " Quatre reported in fear. "But how,   
nothing can go at that speed. The only reason we are hear is because different missions have lead us farther   
and farther out in space, anything that would travel at that speed would surely be destroyed, wouldn't it?"   
Duo implied "yes it would Duo but this meteor seems to have an Anti Gravity Field surrounding it so it is   
possible." Heero Explained in is usual monochrome voice   
  
By then the others had already started blasting away at the ice. Quickly Heero grabbed his cannon and   
started blasting at the ice in a matter of minuets they were at the core "oh my the core. The core is a space   
shuttle " said Duo Breaking the long Silence that had fallen over them "hey I have a plan, I saw this is a   
movie once what if we drop some explosives inside the meteor and detonated them from the outside   
causing the meteor to blow apart. " Duo Suggested. "Hey its not an original plan but it's a good plan"   
Quatre Happily chimed in.   
  
Just like that everyone but Quatre went in and removed the shuttle then Quatre went in and planted the   
Explosives. The Gundam pilots had to move quickly because it was so cold down in the center of the ice   
meteor that they did not know what would come first, dying from hypothermia or the gundams freezing   
solid and then hypothermia.  
  
"Explosives Ready to go" reported Quatre as he was flying out of the nightmarishly cold meteor "good lets   
blow it up." Said Heero gloomy as ever. Just like that Quatre pushed the detonate button to cause the   
meteor to light up space in a beautiful Event of Giant Crystals flying through Space Reflecting each others   
beauty as they silently drifted along they waves of time showing the universe a beautiful treat.  
  
"Woo that was a close one" said Duo Just realizing they were very close to a colony. "Well we should take   
this shuttle back to earth and see what is in it" Advised Trowa." Yeah but then wouldn't it be great if the   
shuttle was a bomb and blew up the earth" snapped Wufei   
  
"We will go back to earth with the shuttle, my Gundam cannot identify any known active weapons so we   
shall go back to earth." Said Heero  
  
Back on earth at in a new safe house way out in the middle of no where they landed the shuttle and their   
gundams in a nearby forest. "Oh I cant wait to see what is in it, when is Heero Going to be done unlocking   
the Shuttle?" Duo asked while Impatiently bouncing on the couch.   
  
Just as Duo had finished whining they al heard the roof hatch of the shuttle open and they all rushed to the   
shuttle to see what it was. "IT'S A GUNDAM," everyone said in surprise except heero who still had his   
perfect soldier monochrome voice locked in. After a while of looking at the new Gundam they all went   
back inside to eat and get some sleep.  
  
After dinner Duo heard a noise outside but he just ignored it. After about 5 minuets they heard footsteps   
come up the walkway to there safe house. On instinct they all grabbed a gun they did not care who's it was   
they just grabbed them and pointed at the door. As the door slowly opened and a stranger walked in and   
said in a monochrome voice just like heero's "hello heero.  
Instantly Heero let out a blood Curdling Scream that would scare the pilots until the day they died.  
  
Well that's the end of this chapter I really hope you liked my first chapter ever and there will be more to   
come ( : many more I hope that is if you like it.  
  
  
  



	2. The Past Of the Stranger

Without warning the stranger Advanced on Heero with the intentions of causing Physical Damage   
to all the Gundam pilots. The Stranger landed a blow right in Heero's Stomach Causing heero to   
bend over in pain. Heero Could taste the blood Draining out of his mouth, he felt two Fists hammer   
him down onto the wooden floor. Heero was out.  
  
Duo grabbed a chair and tried to sneak up behind the stranger. Duo swung the chair with all his   
strength but, the stranger dodged the chair and grabbed Duo's arm forcing it behind Duo's Back.   
The stranger backed away from Duo and kicked him into the Advancing Trowa. Both Trowa and   
Duo fell on the ground  
  
WuFei Came straight on and launched a kick to the stranger's head but, he Grabbed Wufei's leg   
and twisted him on to the floor.   
  
Just then the stranger saw Quatre run away so he let him go for now that is. The Stranger saw heero   
trying to get up. Heero looked up to the stranger and said " so Zed the Tsunami of Fear has been   
released from his icy prison." Zed moved his blonde hair away from his icy cold blue eyes. "I have a   
lot to do Heero the Tsunami shall travel across the universe once again."  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
"Sir #0007 Zed, Karasawa and #0010 Heero, Yuy are both Done the Emotional Reconditioning   
process now we shall move onto the Concentration and control Phase" Exclaimed the Scientist "   
yes go ahead you have my permission to finish the whole process make them into the perfect   
soldiers" Ordered the Head Scientist.  
  
Both Subjects where both strapped to a tables Drifting in and out of conciseness. Both had gone   
through an Extreme amount of experimental procedures both being forced into the Treatment.  
As they laid there not knowing what these scientist were doing was changing there Destinies   
forever.   
  
Two metallic Devices came down and hooked onto the subject's heads. Suddenly the halls of the   
space station were filled with screams of pain as Zed and Heero had their Humanity Slowly Stripped   
Away.  
Then the wold went black.  
  
Next morning Zed and heero Woke up in a room still strapped to Tables. Zed lifted his arm Simply   
Breaking the Straps, but heero simply picked the locks and was free. Both Zed and heero gave   
each other icy looks until a Part of the wall opened up and they were sucked down a hole and the   
found themselves Free falling down to a place that looked like a fighting arena   
  
Once they landed suddenly a loud voice flooded the Speakers " if you two do not fight we will kill   
you both but who ever the winner is will be allowed to live." Just like that Heero and Zed launched   
at each other going into a frenzy of Fists, feet and Blood. Above in a room Scientists were copying   
down the details in the fight a scientist started to share his observations "sir both Boys are increasing   
there Strength the have gone way beyond Human Limits and still are Equal in fighting. They are   
only fighting harder and harder not caring about there own mind body or spirit we have truly   
made two perfect soulless soldiers. They are going to eventually kill Each other if they don't stop" "   
STOP THEM NOW" the head scientist yelled. Gas filled the room and both boys fell asleep.  
  
Zed and Heero both woke up and it all started the same way as yesterday they were sucked into   
the arena and everything was the same, but this time there were 2 Leos they both got inside their   
respective robots and started to fight. Heero was fine inside the Leo but Zed was having Quite a bit   
of trouble after the fight progressed The roof Of the Arena opened up revealing a passage into   
space. Both fighters flew into space and continued fighting. Zed was Really looking very bad his   
Leo was about to explode but then Heero tackled Zed through a space station wall with Zed's Leo   
inoperable hey got out looking for a new way to attack.  
  
With sparks flying all around Zed could hardly see but then he saw the shape of a Mech he was not   
sure what it was but he knew it wasn't heero. Zed Jumped to the Mech with Bullets Raining down   
on him once he could see the Mech it was Black, white and yellow and it looked like his kind of   
Mech. As soon as Zed climbed into the Mech he has a little trouble but he was a fast learner and   
Saw quickly. This Mech was the ultimate Mech for him it was Faster than lightning it has Enough   
Firepower to destroy a moon.  
  
Now Heero was loosing the fight and he was loosing it badly but he had an idea. Quickly he put it   
into action, as zed was regrouping and learning his new Mech he got out of his Leo and got in a   
space shuttle. Back with Zed he saw Heero's Leo Standing and waiting. Zed flew at the Empty Leo   
and tackled it. The Leo Broke in half like a twig but Zed lost control and went flying into space.  
  
Heero Flew in the path of Zed and Captured his Mech, Cryogenically froze the back Freezing Zed   
in time. Heero set the shuttle on auto Pilot, so the shuttle would take off and stop at the very edge   
of the universe. Heero got out of the Shuttle Just as it was flying away   
  
"Mission complete"  
  
END FLASHBACK  



End file.
